Becoming Human
by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Something happens to Magnus and he looses his powers. He feels empty and useless with out them. He wants to give up. So Alec and the others have to show him he is still needed. Notes: This idea came to me at like two AM just so you know
1. Chapter 1

**Shout out to my awesome beta Christine Dufault.**

It was cold and dark. He couldn't move at all. The restraints were made of iron–of course– and he couldn't use his magic. Then came a bright blinding light. Magnus squinted and tribes his head. He felt as if he was being ripped in two. There a deafening noise and his consciousness slipped away...

When Magnus regained consciousness, he was back at the Institute in the Medical Ward. Alec's worried face swam into view. He tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength. He felt like crap and his insides felt like like they were on fire.

"Magnus! You're awake," Alec said, his voice almost cracking. Magnus squinted, something major was missing but he couldn't quite place it. His clothes were torn and stained. He tried to focus on Alec's face; his eyes kept sliding out of focus. He was cold, his head hurt, and his eyes were watering. He had minor cuts and bruises and scars on his wrists and ankles that he knew no magic could heal. It was from the iron. He squeezed his eyes shut to clear them, but that just seemed to make it worse. Finally they cleared. He tried to pull himself into a sitting position, sharp pain shot up his arm that made him whimper softly.

Pain…That's new...

He turned his attention back to Alec. "Mmm...How long was I out?"

"Almost a week," Isabelle said. She was sitting on the bed next to Magnus. Her clothes were wrinkled as if she had slept in them.

A week…

"What happened?"

Alec and Isabelle exchanged worried glances. "You mean you don't remember?" Alec asked.

"If I did, why would I ask?" Magnus replied, propping up against the wall.

"All we know is when we got there, you were out cold, strapped down with iron and bleeding from your ears," Isabelle paused. "We were hoping you knew what happened."

Magnus caught sight of his reflection in a nearby window. His normally perfect hair was a mess and his face and neck were bruised. The usual lively glow was gone. He winced as he touched his face gently with his fingertips.

Magnus shook his head. "No...Something is wrong . I don't bruise, Alexander. I'm immortal."

Alec studied him. "You're right," he whispered. "That's not normal…"

"Your arm is also broken in two places," Isabelle chimed in as she got up, walking to his bedside. She looked at him, her eyes flicking over his face. Magnus closed his eyes and tilted his throbbing head back.

"It's like his fire is gone."

Fire...

Those hands clawed at him. They held him down and fastened the iron around his ankles and wrists.

"You are nothing but a filthy Downworlder," the voice growled. "You have no place here."

Somehow Magnus found his voice. It was rough and unrecognizable. "You can't kill me." Although this was true, Magnus was truly afraid. He had never felt this way before.

The thing laughed. "No. But I can do something much worse. "

Then came the strange words and the light. Then the pain...

Magnus? Magnus!" Alec's worried voice pulled him back to the present.

That's when it hit him. His heart dropped, beating painfully in his chest. His magic, his **fire** , it was gone .

Somehow it was stripped away and he was made mortal. Human . Magnus' cat-like eyes widened in fear and he let out a choked cry.

"What is it?" Alec asked, fear obvious in his voice.

"My magic," Magnus whispered, his voice choked with tears, "it's gone. "

 **So this isn't a complete disaster, If you like it, please me know. -Heav.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year Dear readers! *hands out cookies and stuffs***

The room was dead silent. Alec spoke first.

"How can it be _gone?_ " He asked quietly, at the same time Isabelle asks

"I didn't know that was _possible_."

"Neither did I." Magnus said quietly. He kept his now dull eyes on his hands. The room fell silent again.

What seemed like an eternity, but was likely only about half an hour, the sound of footsteps approached the infirmary, Magnus looked up. It was Jace.

"Is he okay?" Jace asked Alec.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Magnus said, rolling his eyes. Jace looked at him.

"Sorry Magnus. Are you okay?"

"I'll heal. It'll take a while though."

"I thought you healed fast."

Magnus lowered his eyes, not answering.

"Jace..He lost his magic. It was stolen from him." Alec answered for him.

"How do you steal magic from a warlock? Especially one as powerful as _Magnus_?"

"I didn't recognize the spell. I don't even know what the thief _is_."

"So we don't know what we're up against."

"That _is_ what I said."

Alec clenched his fists.

"I want to kill this thing with my bare hands." He growled

Magnus let out a halfhearted chuckle.

"No offense Love, but I don't think you'll be able to. This... _Thing_ is very powerful."

Alec sighed.

"I know. But it will _not_ get away with this. You could have died."

Magnus reached for his hand.

"I know that Alexander. But I didn't.*

Alec kissed Magnus' forehead.

"I know. I'm greatful you did. I don't know what I would have done if you died."

Alec was close to tears again.

"Hush Love. I didn't and that's all that matters."

A little while later Magnus had gathered the strength to get up and walk. He and Alec ran into Maryse in the hall. Magnus found himself holding his breath as he waited for her to say something. She had a look of almost _pity_ on her face.

"Magnus." She paused and took a breath "It's good to see you up walking."

"A spell isn't near enough to keep me down " Magnus answered, trying to make the mood a little lighter, though caught off guard. She gave a tight-lipped, forced smile and walked away.

"Wow." Alec said quietly.

"I second that "

 **I know that was short, but it was kinda a filler because I couldn't really thing of anything...:/ Please review! I love reviews and so does Sparkle the Penguin!**


End file.
